Bella and Jacobs Story
by Britney Marie
Summary: Bella and Jacob are together in new moon she did jump off the cliff and Alice did see but what if Edward and Alice came while Jacob and Bella were in the truck and they did kiss? and will everyone find a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK so this if my first fan-fic so plz no rude comments or anything like that ty srry if there;s any wrong spelling!!!! plz plz plz review!!**

**Summery: Bella and Jacob are together in new moon she did jump off the cliff and Alice did see but what if Edward and Alice came while Jacob and Bella were in the truck and they did kiss????**

BPOV

Jacob and i were sitting in the truck. Jacob was looking at me and i look like he was a blind man looking at the i looked at him i felt so much love and wanting for him to hold me and i surprised my self by moving closer and kissing him.

JPOV

i just look at Bella and i felt as if i was attached to her wioth a billon steal cables and then i know i had imprinted on her.  
i saw her moving froward and i didn't know what she was doing

HOLY CRAP BELLA IS KISSING ME!!!!!

a couple of seconds in to the kiss i heard a pained cry and with that sound Bella stiffed. i pulled a way confused i started looking for danger that's when i saw him sobbing on the ground like an idiot.  
Bella fallowed my gaze and saw him and gasped.

**Authors note: OK i know it was really short plz review on what i should do next.**

**your author'  
Britneymariecullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: ok this is me posting a secont chapter for today yay!!!! this chapter is deticatd to my best friend Shayla!!

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!

BPOV

When i heard a scream i stiffend i had never heard a sound like that before. i oulled away from jacob and looked at him ouzzeld but he wasen't looking and me he had this horror struck face on him and i followed his gaze. he was looking at the mound of somthing.  
Thats whan i really saw what it was. it wa him!!! why was he here when my life had just started getting back on track and now i was with jacob!!! he looked up and he looked suprised nd i was shocked he had real tears goin down his face!  
i saw somthing move next to him, it was alice!! why was alice here hmm i wonder??

EdPOV I started to run faster when ismelt bella i hed forgotten how good she i got to the edge of her lawn thats when i smelt werewolf. was bella witha a stupid mutt?? no she cant be thats when i noticed her truck with her and jacob in the car.

'wow i love her so much i can never ever leave her' jacob thought

'omg jacob and bella are kissing'alice thought

thats what brought mr out of my trance. i looked up and jacob was kissing bella.  
with that i snped and let out a cry.

'what the hell is edward doin here can't he see i've moved on' someone thought it sounded like bella but it cant be i cant here bella. that's when i look up i was suprised and cirus. she looked at me puzzeld.  
'why dose he lok suprised he can't exspect me to come running back to him' bella thought

BPOV

i got out with jacob and walked to them.i wanted to ask why he was looking ant me like that.  
than edward spoke.  
"bella i'm looking at you like this because i can hear your thoughts think somthing"he said "ok"i said and then i thought 'i love jacob'he winced."so you can actually can hear my thoughts now?"wow i cant belive it i'm gonna heve to watch out for now.  
"why do you suppose you can here my thoughts now?"  
"i don't know"he said.

Authoe's note:  
ok so this chapter was in spied by shayla and the Evanescence songs

plz plz plz review!  
your author,  
Britneymarie cullen 


	3. Chapter 3

Authours note: ok so once again i don't own twilight. okay so i got one review thank you goldengirl62 to and this story is not going to end up with edward and bella back together(p.s. sorry edward lovers)so yeah here's the story.

BPOV alice started talking and said"mabye it's because your with jacob now because i can't see your future anymore" alice said aloud.  
ok this was weird i can't belive edward is able to read my mind.  
"nither can i"edward mumbled.  
"can anyone clue me in edward can't read bella mind i didn't know that"jacob said.  
"he used to not be able to "i said not actually paing attention. i was trying to make myself not cry but it wasen't working out that welland then a teardrop slid down my cheek. that's when jacob came back to reality.

JPOV i was thinking about edward not being able to read bella's mind now he's able to read her mind huh? that's weird.  
as i thought that a silent tear rolled down bella's cheek and that's when it hit me .Edward's here and bella's crying .  
WHY IS EDWARD HERE?  
"BLOODSUCKER WHY ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU HERE TO RUIN MORE OF HER LIFE?OR ARE YOU JUST HERE TO HURT HER MORE?"  
he looked stunded ant what i had just said and then he started yelling to.  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO HURT HER MORE I ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH!YOUR SUCH A STUPID MUTT I CAME HERE TO BEG FOR HER TO TAKE ME BACK"he yelles and then started to growl,and no less then a second later i was growling and shaking.  
"please don't fight please"bella said crying i stoped growling and shaking and walked over to her and huged her.  
then she pulled away and and started yelling at edward.  
"EDWARD YOU STUPID VAMPIER YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANNYMORE THAN YOU DID AND I WOULDN'T TAKE YOU BACK IF YOU EVEN BEGGED."she finshed yelling we all looked at her in suprise. i didn't know she could be that lould.  
"edward i love jacob now i'm sorry but you just come back exspecting me to come running back into your arm when my life is almost perfect now i'm sorry but leave."she said and with the word leave they left .i could hear edward sobbing in the distance.  
thats when bella said "jacob, i'm tierd"and with that she fainted

authors note : so this is a bit linger than the other two chapter's i hope you like it your author,  
Britney Marie Cullen 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : ok so one again thanx goldengirl62 for the comment!  
P.S. sadly i don't own anthing !!!!

JPOV i had just seen bella faint i coun't stop paceing i wanted her to wake up. when bella was done yelling at that bloodsucker and he was gone she had said she was tierd and then she fainted. i had brought her into her house and layed her down to her couch.  
it had only been a couple of minutes but i was still worried out of my mind. when she started to stir i walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.  
a couple of seconds later she opened her eyes.  
"hi jake" bella said "hey bells"i said quitley "what happend" she asked sweetly "you yelled at him" i said while me and her both smiled hugely "good he can't just come back into my life and exspect me to go back to him" she said angrey. wow she is so cute whan she's angrey.i love bella. my bella.  
wow where the hell did that come from .my bella?  
wait why is it so quite?  
bella was staring at me questionly. oops.  
"sorry bella just thinking to myself" i said wanting to tell her more but afraid to freek her out by my weirdness.

BPOV why wasen't he talking he was just staring at me. Then he looed at me i looked at him quizicaly.  
" sorry bella just thinking to myself"ok he wasen't telling me evrey thing but i don't think i wan't to know ho crazy he was.  
"ok sooooo?"i said dragging out the o "soooo?"jake said copping me.  
"what do you want to do?"i asked hopeing he woulden't say he was going to go.  
"ummm...want ot watch a movie?"YES i would love to watch a movie.  
"yeah sure"i said"but i get to pick" when i said that he stopped and looked sad and came back and sat down next to me.  
i got up ant walked over to the tv and looked in the cacbnit below it.  
i looked throug all the movies and saw one that was britely colored. i looked at it. it was juno it was my fith fave movie.  
i put it in the dvd player and sat down as it started to play. jake looked at me and just smiled and said" wow i can't belive you picked this movie" he said. i got kind of mad.  
"why do you say that?" i said as i glared at him.  
"well i woulden't take this as a movie you would like to watch because well because it's a girl getting pregnet and giving it to some one she barely knows. i take you as the person who would want to keep the baby" jake said exsplaing himself.  
"oh yeah well you are right and wrong" i said just to make him ask.  
" and why is that?" he asked while smileing.  
"ok since your just begging"me and jake laughed at that."i'll tell you well your right about the babay thing i would keep the baby and your wrong because this is my fith fave movie"  
just then jake and i heard holwing in the distance. instanly jake looked worried.  
"jake what wrong?" i asked scarred now.  
"sam need's i'm sorry i have to go now" he said sad now "ok"i said looking down sadly "bye"he said sad to.  
"bye i'll miss you" i really would miss him, more than he should know.  
"Bye bells love ya" ok i'm not quite ready for that yet.  
"sorry jake but i'm not quite ready for thatt yet but it's good to know" i said shyly " ok than bye"with that he walked out the door.

Author's note: ok i've been working on this all day ok well scince 5 cuz i had detenton but you get it but i thought i was goin to put this up tommmarow but i'm putting it up today yay r u guys happy???i am ok so plz plz plz plz review

Britney Marie Black 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: ok so i posted yesterday and i'm going to be working on the next chapter as soon as i can. ok thanks goldengirl62 for the supporrt when i had writer's block P.S. i still don't own anything

JPOV

As soon as i walked throug bella's door and closed it i started to run for the wood by her house. i coulden't stop thinking about bella i didn't want anyone to know untill she knew. man this was going to be hard.  
i was finally able to phase without thinking of bella "hey sam wats up?"i thought " the red head is back and comming your way ok?"he thought "WHAT?" i thought "lead her to the cullen's place their there"  
"ok "he thought "we cant she keep's trying to go twards you"  
"ok what do we do?  
" you stay in the wood's where you are and wait but be ready"that's good i can protect bella from her. crap.  
"what was that?" quil thought. whan did he phase "i just phase and all i her was good i can protect bella"quil thought " yeah so i love bella and i don't want her to get hurt " i thought quickly " will you two shut up jake you should see her soon"he thought That's whaen i shaw her red firery hair and bloodred eye and pale white skin i started to growl "hello mutt" she said with an evil grin on her face. i growled louder.  
"do you not like me?"she said acting stuned i shook my head she laughted. i was still growling "ok well will you let me though to that house behind you i need to finish som bissness?" she smiled and i was wondering where sam and the others are.  
" were almost there jake looke behind her real quick" i did what he said and there were and him and the rest of the pack. i looked back before she noticed " so doggie what do you say?"she asked mad now i shook my head. now the bloodsucker was ferious " fine i'll just hve to fight you then"i nodded now ready for anything because sam was only a couple feet away from her now "ok jake start barking at her" id as he said then on my second bark she started to growl sam and the pack pounced on her i jumped in and helped then when she was in a pile i said i wanted to light the match i phased and lit the match. the rest of the pack phased back and looked at her burning remains,smiling that they had finally gotten her.  
"so jake what was that thought about really?" evreyone looked at me "it's nothing i'll tell you guy's later right now i want to ask sam somthing."i said "and whats that jake?"  
"can we have bonfire tommarow night?" i said trying to act normal " why jake?"he aske i was reall hoping he wasen't going to ask this.  
"i don't know how about to celabrate KILLING THE BLOODSUCKER"i was so happy i had came up with that.  
"yeah sure jake that's an awesome idea"

1 hour later

BPOV

I was so worried about jake i was studing to keep my mind off of him. what if somthing had happen to him? what if edward had hurt jacob just to get to me?

just than i heard a knock on the door. i ran down the stars chanting to myself please be jake, please be jake! as i opend the door i saw jake standing there.  
"hey jake what's up?"i asked "not much i was just hopping you wold go to a bonfier with me tommarow night? so what do you say?"he asked i was so happy he was asking me out.  
i smiled and said " yes jake of course!"  
"ok good" just than charlie pulled up and i said"jake do you want to have some pizza with us"  
he looked so happy"yes bella please pease please?" he aske putting on a puppy dog looked so cute when he did that.  
"i aske you remember?"i said using sarcasam "yes you did ok so i say yes please and thank you"  
we ate dinner and said our good bye's i was sad to see jake go.  
after he left i coulden't stop thinking about tomarrow night . i was so excited.

Authour's note: ok so what do you think it's still kinda short but i think it's longer than the other ahapter's so pleas reviw on how i did please and thank you Britney Marie Black 


	6. Author's Note

ok i'm so so so sorry for not updating for a while i'm working on the next chapter now so it should be done in a day or two so plz wait and i'll have the next chapter up soon Britney Marie Black 


	7. Shopping

**Authour's note: Okay so Hey everyone i'm so so so sorry i havent written in the longest time but i've been so busy with friends and colorgaurd so now I finally have the time to write**

**P.S. I don't own a ting except for charaters i might add**

**BPOV**

I've been looking through my closet for hours and still hove not found a thing to wear to the bonfire.

I'm looking for someting comfortable but yet sexy...but i don't own a thing that is sexy.

I realize that it's almost lunch time... and i am getting pretty hungry so i head downstairs and whip up some chicken and mashed potatoes.  
I decided after I'm done eating i'm going to go shpping in Seattle for a little while to see if i can find someting good enough to wear to the bonfire.

**One Hour Later**

I'm at the local mall in Seattle. I'm somewhat exspecting alice to pop out of nowhere and find me somethng to wear, but i doubt it, since i just broke her brothers heart.

I walk into a random store and see it's a Victoria Secret store, I blush and start to turn around and i see something that i know Jake would love...It's a bracelet that say's "GO WOLVES" with a bunch of wolves surrounding it, so i buy it and walk out . I go to the store next ot Victori Secret and it's a Hot Topic one of my faviorte stores. I look around for a few minute's before i see a bright yelo ank that says " Nerd Out Like You Mean It" I instanly grab it in my size and keep looking... i start looking at hoodises because i know i'm most likely going to get cold later and i don't really exspect Jake to hold me the whole time.. I find a cute black sweater with the piture of a woman on it laying down in a bikini..Edward didn't know this side of me, This side of me is the real me.

I grab the hoodie and start looking for som pants or a skirt. I find some dark wash skinny jeans ..in my head i say "after this i'm going to look for a bra that wont show through the tank and some panties just so they can match"

After i grab the jeans i go to the shoe section , i find some cute black and blue converse. Now all i have to do iss go find some jewrly and a bra and panties

when i get to the =assesory section i see some really cute brass heart wing skull earing i grab them nand i quckly find some brass braclets and now i'm on my way to the intimates section.

Once i get there i see a few people from outside the store give me disaproving looks i flip the brd at them and they look away and walk away quickly.

I start looking through the bra's i find a pink and gray zebra striped bra and soon after that i find matchin panties.

I bring all my items to the register and pull out my card that edward had no idea i had.

The total was close to a hundred dollars, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note: And There you have it i have ;finally posted my best chapter yet with alot of details pleas comment on any idea's for the story and anyting you think i should work on. Iwill also be worlking on a new chapter tomarrow hopefully i will have it up by wensday**


End file.
